Late Night Talks
by PalletshippingSolangeloLove
Summary: It's two in the morning in Dan and Phil's apartment so a little talk starts. Phan! Fluff NO SMUT boyxboy


**I know I've got the solangelo fanfic to think about but it's giving** **me so much guilt that I wrote this as a kind of 'break'. I thought of this one in a geography lesson so I decided to post it. It's a phan one-shot. Hey so**

 **Late Night Talks.**

Phil sighed contently as the ending theme started blaring out of the TV. It was two in the morning and he was on the couch with Dan, just casually watching anime after anime. He looked over to Dan who was tightly hugging his Haru pillow with a content look on his face. Phil reached over to the TV remote and turned down the volume. He turned back to Dan.

"Danny?" Phil said in a pleading voice. Dan looked up at Phil,

"Hmmm?"

Phil smiled sweetly, "Tea for two?"

Dan sighed while hauling himself up. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _how bloody British_ but then just said, "Kay." as he walked to the pair's kitchen.

Phil turned to get his phone and scrolled though Twitter replying to a few tweets that caught his eye. As he scrolled, he thought of Dan. The phangirls out there could be a scary sometimes but they were half right. Phil knew he had feelings for Dan and Dan returned them but they weren't... official. They just acknowledged the feelings and got on with life, sharing a kiss or a comforting hug now and then. It was nice really.

A few minutes later, Dan came back into the room yawning. "Here you go Philly." Phil smiled up at him and took the mug. They drank in a sweet, comfortable silence.

When they finished their tea, they washed up their mugs with Phil washing and Dan drying. They didn't need to even say anything; it was just something they knew automatically. They both went to their separate rooms but not without a long hug. As Dan embraced him, Phil didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I love you Philly." Dan whispered.

"I love you too."

After a few seconds of silence, the two broke apart and smiled before entering their rooms.

Phil was sure to put his phone on charge before sliding into his warm bed. He was planning to do a video tomorrow and happily thought of ideas for it...

 _Creakkkk._

Phil turned over to see a sheepish looking Dan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Phil, do you have a spare phone charger in here?" He said with a grin. Phil laughed, typical Dan.

"Yeah, over by my drawers."

As Dan walked over to the directed spot, Phil had a thought.

"It would be cool if we were in an anime." Phil said. Dan gave an absentminded noise of agreement while looking for the charger. After a few seconds of ass wiggling, Dan stood up in triumph.

"Found it!" He cried proudly. As he walked to the door, Phil had another thought.

"I think I'd be Ash if it was Pokémon."

That caught Dan's attention. He looked around before plugging his phone in and then walked over to Phil's bed and sat down. "Oh really? Who'd I be?"

Phil though for a moment before responding with, "Misty." Dan made a face. Phil laughed. "Ok then, May because of your hair."

Dan opened the duvet and slid into Phil's warm bed. "I think I'd be... Gary. Because I can be an arrogant twat until you make a truce with me."

Phil laughed softly. "Is there a ship for that?"

"Probably." Dan yawned. "God I'm tired."

Phil hugged Dan close. "And what about in Free? Who would you be then?"

Dan smiled lazily. "I'd be Haru and you'd be Makoto and you help me through any situation."

"All the RinHaru shippers are planning how to kill you now."

Dan snorted softly. "Yeah..."

They stayed like that until Phil whispered, "Imagine our own anime. Like the manga in Tabinof."

Dan nodded slightly as Phil started to think of ideas. "There could be a houseplant king with us as his two royal servants. And there are loads of kingdoms but the houseplant kingdom is the biggest and richest. But the second- Dan?" Dan was making little snoring noises as he breathed in and out. Phil smiled and carried on. "But the second richest and biggest kingdom was jealous. So they sent a giant lion and llama to destroy our kingdom. House plant king sent us out to stop them and with our super awesome procrastination powers, we defeated them and they became our pets." Phil yawned. "That sounds great to me... Night Dan."

Phil put his glasses away and snuggled into his Dan even more, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, never wanting to let go.

 **Ok so all my one-shots go too fast but I like this one. I hope you liked the fluff ^_^**

 **PalletshippingSolangeloLove**


End file.
